Unexpectedly Dominate
by greatduwangs
Summary: Soft smut. Rosebird. Summer and Raven spend one night in an abandoned shack that develops their partnership further.
**First time writing smut. I'm very tired and not proud of how it turned out. I really just wanted dom!Summer and sub!Raven. Also wanted some Rosebirds on my profile.**

* * *

Honestly.

The forest was almost completely rid of Grimm, thanks to Summer and Raven. The two huntresses had been battling the creatures all day as part of a team building exercise, courtesy of Beacon Academy. The battle had strained them both dearly, Raven more so than Summer. The leader of STRQ carried her unconscious partner on her back, limping through the woods. The sun was setting, quickly. She needed to find the boys or shelter before night fell.

Summer panted, holding Raven's arms close to her. She tried not to focus on the damp blood that she felt against her neck, and instead on the familiar fragrance that came with Raven Branwen. The smell of steel and vanilla and that coconut conditioner Raven uses because Summer told her she liked it -

Crap. That was worse than focusing on the blood. Right, Rose, focus on shelter. Get out of the woods, fix up your wounds, patch up your partner, make yourselves a quick meal, drift to sleep in Raven's arms –

Summer shook the thought out of her head. Raven was _injured_ , the last thing on her mind would be sleeping with Summer. Wait – no, she didn't mean sleep as in _sleep_ , she meant sleep as in fall asleep. Rest. Retire for the night.

Raven stirred behind her, brushing Summer's shoulders with her lips. The other girl froze for a moment, a shiver crawling up her spine. "Su…Sum…mer?" she murmured. "…Wha…. happen?"

Poor girl. Couldn't even get a full sentence out. Raven's voice gave Summer a much needed confidence burst, as she sprinted in whatever direction she felt the need to.

And ran right into a wooden wall.

She didn't know if she was lucky or not. On one hand, yay, they found shelter! On the other hand, she was sure that she just made their injuries worse. Plus, Raven saw everything. Damn it. No doubt she would ridiculed Summer from that moment on, forever reminding her of the time that she ran into a –

Raven laughed. Loudly. Tears pouring out of her eyes, wide grin, the works. Well, Summer couldn't tell. She could imagine it, though – she savoured every moment her partner let down her guard and just _enjoyed_ herself. Soon enough, Summer joined her. It was pretty stupid of her.

Suddenly Raven's laughing turned to violent coughing. Summer felt her entire body shake violently, eyes wide. "Raven!" she cried out, racing inside the shack and locking the door behind them. She set the coughing Raven down on the cold floor, holding her by the shoulders. "Raven, don't die!"

Raven stopped immediately, opening her crimson eyes and glaring at Summer with irritation. "I'm not dying," she snapped. " _You_ were standing outside doing nothing – I got cold."

Ah. There was that famous Raven Branwen attitude. Summer was wondering where that had gone. Sighing, Summer reached into her pouch. "Thank you Summer, you did such a great job getting both of us out of there, I'm sorry I'm such a dumb bird-brain Summer," she mumbled, grasping the first aid kit.

"Well, if you –" Raven started, shooting up. She cried out in pain, quickly placing her hand over her side in pain.

"Raven!" Summer pushed her gently back down, unravelling a roll of cloth, a small vial of ointment on the floor beside her. "Be careful, you're still injured."

The other huntress was silent for a moment before sighing, submitting to her leader. She closed her eyes, waiting for Summer to do her work. Meanwhile, Summer had no idea what to do. Raven opened her eyes, frowning. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her tone.

Summer blushed. "I need to… I mean… you need to take off your clothes." She pointed at Raven's garb, swallowing. Crimson eyes rolled.

"Really, Summer."

In one swift motion, Raven removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor. Summer's eyes focused on her sharp abs on instinct. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. Focus, Rose. Raven's still injured. Several bleeding wounds had been cut over previous scars. Her back was probably just as bad. Summer dipped her finger in the ointment and gently rubbed over the first wound.

"Ow!" Raven cried out, flinching. Summer winced, feeling nothing but empathy for her partner. She quickly moved onto the next wound, wanting to get the deed over and done with.

Next was the bandages. They had a limited supply – only enough for one of them. It didn't take Summer long to figure who would get it. Raven sat up, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming in agony. Summer crouched behind her, bandages ready.

Scars. Jagged, small white lines criss-crossing down her partner's back. Something not inflicted by a Grimm. Scars from long ago. Summer sucked in a sharp breath, fingers hovering over two large vertical scars that followed Raven's shoulder blades. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance, and began wrapping the bandage around Raven's torso. The huntress stiffened at the touch.

"Done!" Summer called out, feigning happiness. She crawled next to Raven, lying down on the cold wooden floor. Night had fallen, and only the shattered moon provided light for them. She motioned for her red-eyed partner to lie down with her. Raven obeyed silently.

"….Thanks," Raven murmured.

Summer grinned. It wasn't everyday Raven was courteous to someone. Maybe they had grown together as partners. "No problem, Rae," she responded. Her face fell, mind reeling back to Raven's back. "What was that?"

Raven blinked, staying silent. Summer felt like slapping a palm against her own head. _Elaborate, Rose_!

"Those scars," she said in a rush. Realising her tone may have come off as insensitive, she added softly, "the scars on your back. What are they from?"

More silence. Summer should have expected as much.

"Sorry, I was just – "

"My mother," Raven cut in. "Qrow has some scars too."

What do you say to that? Sorry your mum was abusive? Summer was lost for words, only a tight pain in her heart for her partner. "D-do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay," Summer nodded.

Damn it, Summer. Talk. Talk. _Talk._

"It's cold," she blurted out without another thought. She froze, wanting to scream at herself. Of all the things she could have struck a conversation about, she chose the weather? What the dust was wrong with her?

To her utter surprise, Raven moved closer to her (albeit with great difficulty). Summer could feel Raven's breath on her own lips. "Stay closer. It'll keep us warm," Raven said, stoically as ever. The silver-eyed girl had no objections as she leaned into Raven, using her cloak as a blanket for both of them.

Summer searched Raven's face, mesmerised. She reached out with a hand, caressing Raven's cheek. "Night, Rae," she whispered before she did the bravest thing she had ever done before.

She kissed Raven.

Instantly she curled into Raven, tucking her head under the taller girl's chin. Summer could only imagine the stunned look on Raven's face. _No turning back now_. The deed was done. Did she screw up? Was their friendship ruined?

All was silent, before a soft, quiet voice murmured, "night, Summer."

And with that, Raven placed her lips upon Summer forehead, and the two drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It had been a week since the infamous Shack incident. Raven and Summer met up with Taiyang and Qrow the day after, and the four of them spent the weekend in the hospital healing their wounds. Summer couldn't look at Raven without blushing. Raven didn't seem to know what to say to her partner. After they were completely healed they returned straight to their room, mostly spending their time resting on the advice of the nurses.

The afternoon sun shone through their dormitory window. Taiyang and Qrow had been summoned by a teacher (for detention, Summer guessed. That was usually the case for those two), leaving the girls alone in the room for a few good hours.

Perfect. It gave Summer and Raven a chance to talk. Not that they were good at communication anyway. Summer shuddered, remembering the awkward and stiff _chat_ they had in the Shack. She sat on the edge of her bed, her cloak tossed on her pillow. Raven sat at her bed, nose deep in a text book.

"…Raven?"

Raven peered at Summer, lowering her book.

"Do you wanna talk about… you know?"

"The kiss?" she said, a hint of amusement in her tongue. Summer nodded, as Raven dropped her text completely and made her way to sit next to Summer. "What about it?"

"Do you love me?" Summer blurted. She wanted to be blunt. She needed to know Raven's own feelings. Needed to know if they matched her own.

To her dismay, Raven shrugged in reply. She hung her head down. That wasn't a yes. It wasn't the answer she wanted.

Raven laughed, running a hand through Summer's hair. "I like you – a lot." Summer lit up. "I'm just not ready for 'love' just yet."

She leaned in until their foreheads were pressing. Summer shivered, heart pounding against her ribcage.

"…But I suppose if that's what my leader has ordered," Raven purred. The silver-eyed girl stared at her partner's lips.

Why didn't Raven go in for the kiss? Why did she stop right there? Why –

Summer smashed her lips against Raven's, pushing the two down onto the bed. She pinned Raven down with her body, raking her nails through her partner's hair as she continued her passionate session with Raven's mouth. She sucked on Raven's bottom lip, pulling away to peer at her partner.

Woah. What was that? Raven was lying beneath her, completely flustered and smiling coyly, and Summer was on top of her and _damn did she want more_.

She leant forward again, their lips meeting. Her soft tongue traced the outline of Raven's lips before she entered her partner's mouth. The two tongues massaged together. Raven tasted like vanilla, Summer noted. She savoured the taste.

She moved her legs and reached down Raven's skirt on instinct, lifting the band of her underwear. She rubbed the taller girl's clit, causing Raven to moan in Summer's mouth. Summed pulled away, hungry. She had never felt that way before. Even in the battlefield she was never this… commanding. In charge. Dominating. Raven was under her control.

And Summer _loved it._

She rubbed Raven's clit as her partner grinded her hips. A wide smile suddenly spread across her lips, and she plunged two fingers into Raven's entrance. Her partner moaned in response, shuddering. Summer moved in a steady rhythm, savouring every expression on Raven's face.

"S-Summer!"

Her partner dissolved into pleasure, shuddering beneath Summer's touch. She panted while Summer pulled her hand back.

"Wow," Raven said.

"Wow," Summer agreed.

"You're the dom, huh," the black-haired girl leaned into Summer's chest, exhausted. "So then that make me the sub?"

Summer shrugged uncertainly. "I guess so."

"Punish me, mistress," Raven joked (or at least Summer thought. She wasn't smiling, and seemed serious, but the Branwens were rather sarcastic in their comedy).

"Raven, what the dust."

"Chain me up in your sex dungeon."

"We don't have a basement," Summer pointed out.

"…Chain me up in our sex bathroom," Raven deadpanned. "And then punish me."

Summer ran her hands through Raven's hair, humming. "Sorry, Rae," she said. "Maybe next time."

Her partner laughed softly. In that moment the two lived in complete serenity, as if all the problems in the world were gone and all that remained were themselves.

And all Summer could think was _since when did I top_?

* * *

 **One day I'll write a full-blown smut scene. One day. With chains. And a sex dungeon. Perfect.**


End file.
